1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a synthetic leather formed with a pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional synthetic leather is extensively used in various fields, and the appearance of the synthetic leather is optionally various. In order to satisfy all consumer groups, the synthetic leather is formed with a pattern in the technology of printing for enhancement of observability.
However, in the technology of printing, the pattern is generally printed on the substrate or surface of the synthetic leather. When the pattern is printed on the surface of substrate, the substrate absorbs coloring materials and fades in color and is not vivid in color after being used for a long time. Besides, when the pattern is printed on the surface of synthetic leather, because the surface of synthetic leather is exposed to a space contacting the outside for a long time, a print-off issue might be caused. When there is a child home, the child licks or puts the print in his or her mouth, which might cause the child to eat the peel-off print by accident and then endanger the child in health. Thus, improvement of the conventional method of manufacturing the synthetic leather is necessarily made.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.